The Godfather Part II
Description The compelling sequel to "The Godfather," contrasting the life of Corleone father and son. Traces the problems of Michael Corleone (Al Pacino) in 1958 and that of a young immigrant Vito Corleone (Robert De Niro) in 1917's Hell's Kitchen. Michael survives many misfortunes and Vito is introduced to a life of crime. Plot : In 1958, during his son's First Communion party at Lake Tahoe, Michael Corleone has a series of meetings in his role as the Don of his crime family. Corleone caporegime Frank Pentangeli is dismayed that Michael refuses to help defend his Brooklyn territory against the Rosato brothers, who work for Michael's business partner Hyman Roth. That night, Michael leaves Nevada after surviving an assassination attempt at his home. : Michael suspects Roth planned the assassination, but meets him in Miami and feigns ignorance. In New York, Pentangeli attempts to maintain Michael's façade by making peace with the Rosato family but they attempt to kill him. Roth, Michael, and several of their partners travel to Havana to discuss their future Cuban business prospects under the cooperative government of Fulgencio Batista; Michael becomes reluctant after reconsidering the viability of the ongoing Cuban Revolution. On New Year's Eve, he attempts to have Roth and Roth's right-hand man, Johnny Ola, killed, but Roth survives when Michael's bodyguard is discovered and shot by police. Michael discovers that his brother, Fredo, betrayed him after Fredo inadvertently reveals that he knows Ola after claiming they had never met. Batista abruptly abdicates due to rebel advances; during the ensuing chaos, Michael, Fredo, and Roth separately escape to the United States. Back home, Michael learns that his wife Kay has miscarried. : In Washington, D.C., a Senate committee on organized crime is investigating the Corleone family. Having survived the earlier attempt on his life, Pentangeli agrees to testify against Michael, who he believes had double-crossed him, and is placed under witness protection. : On returning to Nevada, Fredo privately explains himself to Michael; feeling resentful at being disregarded, he had helped Roth in expectation of something in return—unaware, he claims, of the plot on Michael's life. He also informs Michael that the Senate lawyer, Questadt, is working under Roth's payroll. Michael responds by disowning Fredo, and tells his capo that nothing is to happen to Fredo while their mother is alive. Michael is unable to reach the heavily-guarded Pentangeli, so sends for Pentangeli's brother from Sicily, resulting in Pentangeli renouncing his previous statement; the hearing dissolves in uproar. Kay reveals to Michael that she actually had an abortion, not a miscarriage, and that she intends to remove their children from Michael's criminal life. Outraged, Michael strikes Kay, banishes her from the family, and takes custody of the children. : Carmela Corleone dies. At the funeral, Michael appears to forgive Fredo. Roth is refused asylum and denied entry to Israel. He is forced to return to the United States. Over the dissent of consigliere Tom Hagen, Michael sends caporegime Rocco Lampone to intercept and shoot Roth on arrival. Rocco is shot dead by federal agents after completing his mission. At the witness protection compound, Hagen reminds Pentangeli that failed plotters against the Roman Emperor often committed suicide and assures him that his family will be cared for. Pentangeli later slits his wrists in his bathtub. Al Neri, acting on Michael's orders, assassinates Fredo out on the lake. : Michael sits alone by the lake at the family compound.